facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Provoked Ocelot
Operation Provoked Ocelot, was the name of the JVP Empires part in the greater operation to retake the lands of British Kira Kingdom. This is the second Operation on the British isles, following the JVP landing in Leicester which was known as Operation Selfish Raptor. Operation Provoked Ocelot began with heavy artillery fire on Nottingham. One of the most foward Jade Empire's outposts. This fire was more to cover the JVP charge into the city. Fighting in the streets was heavy but JVP long range units still firing into the city made it hard to fight for defending Jade Forces. Within hours, the city was taken and news from other allied forces showed that they were having the same luck. Phase Two started half an hour after the shelling of Nottingham. Allied forces, mainly those of the JVP, took the town of Derby with little fight. Destroying shield generators as the moved along. Phase Three consisted of orbital bombardments. With allied forces in control over the Sol system, orbital bombardment of the Jade shield coving Kira lands taken by Jade forces helped in the weaking of their shields. This allowed for ground artillery to fire onto key targets. Phase Four and Five was the push to Manchester. These Phases would be the most hard fought, and the ones that would see heroes made. Allied forces took all cities and land with in six to seven hours. This is because small pockets of enemies had to be snuffed out. With all phases won and shielding put up over the reclaimed lands, it came time to take the fight to the enemy on their own turf. Thus the counter invasion was drawn up, with York as the prime target. The attack began a few days later after the pre-war borders were back in places and defense had time to move up and take their places. Artillery was set up in key areas in order to give maximum cover and still be hiden from enemy fire. The shelling of Leeds began (JVP Op) and continued for hours. With both land and space units throwing shells, slugs, missiles, and rockets at the shielding. After the shields were disabled and key targets were destroyed, JVP ground forces moved in. A total of 2----------- Troops where commeted to this assult. When they entered the city they found it to be empty. There was no time to look for enemy forces as other allied forces had made it to the goals and the attack on York began. Attack on York. It was not long after the attack on York, then did the cowards of the Jade empire activated the Stasis Field. The reports to follow are true logs from the field. Stasis Field comes online. Weapons stop working. Armour ground to a halt. Flying still in use. Switching to secondary weapons. Enemy Charge. Horse, sword, pikes, and shields. Front line commanders seem to cheer in joy, cheers of death by the blade is heard along the JVP front. Combat begins, JVP units take to the sky in the fashion of JVP warroirs. Driving and slashing at Stag forces, enemy units reported to have been dropped from deadly heights. JVP Death toll minor. Count of enemy dead in the ---------. Call to collect the skulls for the Duke is given, along with removing the wings from JVP Dead. Enemy forced back. Next few days JVP Forces would not be attacked. Enemy looking to attack allied forces. Some JVP units sent to aid in their defense, all these units return, with skulls of enemy dead in cart. Reports on allies state -----------------. Cease-fire in the works. Call for JVP Forces to pull back to Kiran lands is given. To cover the fall back, lands and cities set a blaze, Artillery still fired. Even though rounds do not explode, the fact that steel and slugs are falling from the sky is enough to stop enemys from following. (Artillery units being stationed far from the battle field and with in Kiran lands and not under the Stasis Field. Reports of and Enemy Cav charge was reported on JVP artillery emplacements, but not being under the Stasis Field and behind the Kiran shields, defending forces found it easy to cut down the men on horses with rifle fire. Cease-Fire in effect, war slows and then stops. JVP Troops still stationed at Leicester. Wings of the Dead burned. Mission Operation Proviked Ocelot is called Victory on the JVP Fronts.